Dawn of the Second Day (48 Hours Remain)
Just two days left. That's all. It's late and I shouldn't be up, but you all know how far I'm willing to go to make a joke. Yeah, I stayed up this late just so I could make a Majora's Mask reference. I regret nothing. I haven't even completed the game, but whatever. This time I promise I will fill this page in later. ave atque vale, BlackSmithy I couldn't sleep. It's 1:41 in the morning and I'm horribly tired, but I couldn't sleep. I can't stop thinking about what awaits me. Not what'll happen in two days, but after. What am I going back to? Will I find people willing to give me a second chance? Will I find friends? Or will I find mockery and jeering? This has left me just about sleepless. Am I ready to find out? No. Not really. But is anyone ever ready? Sure, I can be completely contident in my abilities. But something can always go wrong. Something oftentimes does. A chink in your armor. I'm not going to assume that every venkon will be hostile, though if it were the case it'd be justified. Some have been rather nice to me. Some still call me "friend". Those are the ones who stayed with me and helped me get through this. One of them called me emotionally strong for getting through this exile. I disagree. I'm many things, but I'm not that. I need the help of my friends to help me be strong. These next two days will be the worst out of my entire exile. The last day will be the worst day of my exile. Worse than all the times my spirit was crushed. Worse than all the times I gave up, only to have yet another dream give me confidence. But this time I'm not alone. I never truly was alone. I just had yet to realize it. After five months of... this... you'd think I would be bitter. But... I'm not, surprisingly. I'm not angry, I don't seek revenge. "It is useless to meet revenge with revenge; it will heal nothing." -J.R.R. Tolkien Yeah, another Tolkien quote. I'm a huge nerd. But I quote him a lot not just because I enjoy his writing (which I do, a whole lot). I admire Tolkien. He's a Catholic, like myself. An English Catholic, and there aren't too many of those. His writing has instilled in me the idea that no matter how small, no matter how insignificant you seem before your foe, the smallest people are always the ones to make the biggest changes. Ironic, considering my height, but it's the truth. Maybe I'm not the most powerful loop venkon. I recognize that. And there's no way in hell I'm training for years to get to where I supposedly was before. But that's okay. The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings series remain my favorite books to this day. And Lord of the Rings had some kick-ass movies, too, though the Hobbit movies were just... meh. Anyway, I'm sorta rambling again. I guess I'll leave you, dear reader, with another Tolkien quote. Not sorry. "I do not know what is happening. The reason of my waking mind tells me that great evil has befallen and we stand at the end of days. But my heart says nay; and all my limbs are light, and a hope and joy are come to me that no reason can deny. (...) I do not believe that darkness will endure!" -J.R.R. Tolkien